Bromance
by xXHammerTimeXx
Summary: John Egbert takes bromace with Dave Strider to the next level. Rated M for language, John's boner, and John's implied dirty dreams. Reviews please!


Lemme tell you something. Falling asleep in class isn't smart. Especially when you're a horny teenage boy with a homosexual crush on your best bro. John Egbert had to learn this the… *Ahem* "hard" way.

Don't get me wrong, John was a great student. Straight A student in fact. But as he recently had discovered, that was the only straight thing about himself anymore. This phenomenal discovery had caused him to lose an entire night of sleep, wondering what he would tell his friend, Dave Strider. Eventually, around 2 am, John decided to Pester the blonde and just TELL HIM.

EB: hey dave?

EB: im sure youre asleep, but…

EB: i think im gay.

EB: …

EB: sooooo…

EB: yeah, im gonna go now.

TG: wait

TG: gay

TG: as in like homosexual

EB: no, i mean gay as in happy and free dave.

TG: hey you dont need to get shitty

TG: but look egderp

EB: DONT CALL ME THAT!

TG: whatever

TG: what im trying to say is it doesn't matter

TG: i aint the judging type and im still your best bro no matter what

EB: your texas is showing, hehe.

EB: but thanks dave… i really appreciate it. :B gnight!

TG: night egderp. B)

EB: …

TurntechGodhead (TG) Ceased Pestering EctoBiologist (EB) at 2:07 am

After feeling the relief of being accepted by his friend, John felt something more like affection swell in his heart. He laid there in bed until the sun rose, smiling like an idiot as he thought about what it'd be like to have Dave as a boyfriend rather than a bro.

Unfortunately, the warm and fuzzy feeling was quickly replaced with the dead weight of exhaustion and sleep deprivation.

"Son? Are you alright? You look rather tired this morning."

"Hmm…? Oh, sorry, Dad. I had a bad dream last night and… I couldn't sleep very well after that."

_A bad dream? What are you John, six?_

The Heir mentally face palmed as his Dad drove him to the school. John had simply thrown on his ecto ghost shirt and a pair of jeans, grabbing a blue zip up hoodie and his blue high tops on the way out the door. God, was he tired.

_No use in crying over spilled milk… I guess I'll just have to suck it up and get through today. I'll take a nap or something when I get home._

The nap came much sooner than John had anticipated. He sat in first period, only half listening to his teacher drone on about the periodic tables and atomic numbers. Dave sat in front of him, pretending to take down notes when he was really just coming up with more sick beats for Pesterchum. John half smiled, putting his head down on the desk.

_Cutie… _

Closing his eyes, John started to drift off.

…...

"John… Jooooohn….."

"Mm…. Dave…"

"J- Wait. What the fuck, why is he saying my name? Dude, cmon, wake the hell up."

"… Huh…?" John muttered, eyes cracking open. He was in the bathroom, someone holding him in his lap.

" 'Sup sleepin' beauty?" Dave murmured, nuzzling the top of the raven haired boy's head.

"D-Dave!? What the hell are y-"

"Oh, save it Egderp. You fell asleep in Mr. K's class, so I took you out. And besides that… You've been saying my name for the past 20 minutes. That, and you've pitched a pretty big tent…" Dave smirked at the smaller boy in his lap, who looked confused.

"Pitched a pretty big t- OH GOD!" John crossed his legs, blushing deeply as he stuttered out apologies.

"Fuck I am so so so sorry Dave, I-I didn't mean to have those weird dreams or pop a boner or-" The Heir was silenced by a pair of lips that gently crashed into his own.

"John… Just shut up. Okay? You're pretty damn adorable when you talk, but just listen. You're not the only one who's as straight as a circle. And honestly… Ive had a big ass crush on your since last year. When I heard you… well, saying stuff in your sleep followed with MY name… I was really fuckin' happy. But I didn't want you to embarrass yourself so I brought you in here. And since its just us…" Dave kissed John again, who's eyes were wide with shock.

"I just wanted to say that I love you…"

"I… Love you too… Hehe, I love you too!" The Heir giggled, throwing his arms around his Knight's neck.

"So… no more bromance?"

"No more bromance. Just romance."

For the first time in his life, John was glad to hear that he and Dave would no longer be bros. They'd be something much more that lasted MUCH longer… Maybe even forever.


End file.
